demons chain
by sharratohiriako8957
Summary: along with Dante and Raven trying to save Kat from Mundus. Dante is faced with another problem, facing his inner demons and finding the real truth for him living in a world he NEVER belonged in. [this is my first fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction: DmC Devil May Cry**

**demons chain**

** Chapter 1: Escape**

**I woke up in a room that was cold, dark, and damp smelling. My wrist were attached to chains that were bolted into the wall. I was on my knee's with my head down, my head was pounding and I was covered in dirt, blood, cuts, scars, and brusiel. When I had raised my head there was a huge window that was tainted so black you couldn't see the other side. Then I heard a voice it was loud and ruff. It keep asking and asking what my name was so I finally answered it with "Dante". After that I heard what seemed like doors opening behind me. Two men came in and untied me from the chains. I just dropped on the floor and they began dragging me on the cold metal floor. They both started talking to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Another guy passed by them and they all started talking to each other. The guy then bent down to me, he was close enough to me so I was able to make out what HE was saying."Listen here you little shit your'e going to stay here for the rest of your life NO WAY OUT NOW" he snickered. I didn't respond to him I just game him a cold, evil, stare, but that seemed to anger him because he than took my head and bashed it into the wall and started kicking me. He then spit on me and left. As he was walking away I said as loud as I can so he can here me "I'll remember YOU". Then the two guys keep dragging me. Soon we had arrived at a cell named B32. One of them opened the cell door and the other threw me inside. Then the cell door shut behind me. I tried to get up, but the guy that beat me up before kicked me in my left leg really hard and might have fractered it. So I pulled myself up to the bed that was in the cell. I have been free from these hell hole's for two years and now I'am back in one. My whole life as been hell I have gone to abusive foster homes, asylums, prisons, and rehab center's that don't help you, only torture you and try to change "your ways", but that could never happen when the whole system is coruptted with demons. Every fucking thing is controlled by these demon scum. They control every thing about you, what you eat, drink, your behavior, your money everything about you is controlled by these damn demons. Not me I'm not just going to let the demons control ME. Ever since I was little I have noticed that I was different, different from these pathetic weak humans. I take a stand I fight againist the demons, I kill for my freedom and my control [and they say america is a free country] I guess you could call it a rebelilion [which is my swords name]. Then later on comes the part you can't explain " How am I able to fight against the demons" then that's the part you don't know if your sane or insane. Those are the questions the people [demons] at the asylum ask you and try to convince you your "sick in the head", "your a nutcase", or what they always told me "Iam insane". when you hear that more than enough times you actally start to believe what they say [that's what drove me crazy, telling yourself everyday your not crazy while they tell you are it was very confusing], but in reality your just DIFFERENT, not crazy. I tried to stand up again, but I couldn't I just fell on the bed. So I just broke off two poles that were supporting the bed and took my shirt off to tie the poles to the poles to my leg, I made a makeshift cast for my right leg. I really didn't have anything to do so I just fell asleep. I might as well get use to this cell cause i'am probally going to stay here for a while. After a couple hours of sleeping I woke up with someone standing over me. I opened my eyes more to find that it was my friend Raven. " Raven what the hell are you doing here" "going to bust you out of here" he said " who told you to come here" "kat did dante". "didn't I tell both of you not to recuse me". "I HAD TO KAT WAS CAPUTURED BY THE DEMONS AND I NEED YOUR HELP". " WHAT really what happend". " Kat went looking for you, but she never came back then I had gotten a message from mundus and it said if we don't save her soon, he would kill her" "ok ok lets get the fuck out of here and save her now" I yelled. Kat was my girlfriend. Me, her, and raven made a small group just us, we get hired to kill demons and we get paid. we are like a team or family we stick together no matter what, but if I hadn't been so selfish and didn't go on the mission by myself we wouldn't have been in this much of a mess and now I hate myself for that, I feel so stupid and angery at myself for this, I loved kat so much I would die for her. After raven had healed my wounds [has powers that heals wounds], I punched a hole threw the cell door and the alarm's went off. "lets go save kat" I yelled and then ran out of the cell with sword in hand, gun in the other ready to fight to save her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Demons chain

chapter : limbo

As me and Raven were running down the hallway, we both some how got stuck in limbo and were being chased by demons. "Hey Raven got my stuff" "Yeah" said Raven. He than gave me my jacket, guns, and sword. I than said to raven to go ahead and that I would take care of the demons. I turned around and ran towards the demons, I took out ebony & ivory and shot them each in the head. Then as I turned around to catch up with Raven I got sucker punched by the guard that had beat me up before, but he didn't look human. "Still remember me" he said sarcastically, "Yeah of course I do and you look much more fucked up then before and I didnt know you had a fulltime job of being an asshole, demon". After I said that he ran towards me in anger, I moved to the side quickly before he could hit me,"To hot headed and to slow" I said while laughing. I than ran towards him with rebelilion, and cut him in half. Blood was slapttered every where. And I put rebelilion on my back and as I was walking away the demon said something. "You'll never be able to save that whore of yours you call kat, you couldn't even save your mother another whore too" he said while laughing like a manic. I walked up to him and put my foot on his head " DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, ABOUT MY MOTHER OR KAT YOU FILITHY DEMON SCUM", I then procceded to keep banging my foot on his head, untill his brain was on my boot, wall, and floor. And then I left to catch up with Raven, and walked it off like nothing happend, even though something did happen and I was furious. I really don't like talking about my mom, IF she was still alive I wouldn't be like this, all I remember on the day she was killed was that, damn mundus coming into our house and ripping her heart out than eating it. I was hiding in the closet when he ate her heart, I had made a promise to my mom to avenge her death, to kill him so then she and I would finally live in peace, I was 7 years old when that happend and I would never forget IT. Thats why I had gotten all panicky when I heard kat I was captured by mundus, I didn't want to lose another person I loved to that demon mundus again. As I was running to catch up to Raven I heared him yell my name, so I ran as fast as I could. When I found him he was surrounded by huge demons, and he was holding his side, he's injured I said to myself. I took out rebelilion and ran towards to the demons and in one quick slash they all died. I turned to raven he wasn't doing well. He was pale and was losing a lot of blood. "Keep pressure on that" [he can't use his healing powers on himself]. "Dont worry about me dante, just leave me here" he said out of breath "like hell I would I lost kat i'm not losing you too" I said. I then took rebelilion off my back, and picked him up and put him on my back. I got up, then I picked rebelilion and used my other hand to hold up Raven to make sure he didn't fall of my back. Then I started running again. A couple of minutes later tons and tons of demons were after us "Just leave me here dante i'm waying you down" "Not happening raven were saving kat together got that" "Ok then lets go with plan B" "What the hell's plan B raven" I said. He then gave me I piece of paper, "whats this" " It's a seal, go into that room coming up ahead, and then place it on the door" "Are you sure this will work" " Trust me dante it'll work". I went into the room and placed the seal quickly, there was a window on the door, so I was able to see what was going on, the demons passed right by us, good now I can tend to Raven's wound. I had forgot to take of my "makeshift" cast off. So I used my shirt to put pressure on Raven's wound. "Smart thinking Raven" "Thanks" he said weakly. We were also lucky that the room was the nurse's office so, I looked for bandages, peroxide, and a small knife [because there was a piece of metal in his wound]. After I tended to his wound, he had fell asleep. So I fell asleep too. Limbo isn't a safe place to relax, but that seal is doing a pretty good job. In my dream I kept remebering all the good times I had with my mother like going to the movies, park, festivals, amusment parks, and then at the end it was my mother's heart being ripped out of her chest. I woke up right way, I was covered in sweat and I was crying. I wiped the tears off my face, Raven was still sleeping. I then heard a knock on the door. "Open the door dante, I know your in there" the voice said it was cold and evil. I grabed rebelilion. He then opened the door, when I saw his face I froze in horror. It was mundus. I guess the seal never really worked.

Sharrato[me] : I left ya'll guys in a cliff hanger

dante: Thats not very nice sharrato

Kat: Dante save me please

Dante: I'm coming kat just hold on

Mundus: You'll Never save her

Dante: Shut up, demon bastard

Sharrato: ok ok thats enough guys settle it in the third chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Demon's chain

chapter 3: over my dead body

Dante's pov

As mundus came in the room, I didn't know what to do, but just fall on the floor and freeze . I broke out of my phase and tried to wake up raven, but he was out of it , dead asleep. Just then Mundus grabbed me by my neck "If you thought you could escape my wrath then you should have left limbo first". That's the problem me and raven can't get out of limbo by ourself's we would need kat for that but she isn't here. Then mundus punched me straight through my stomach I coughed blood everywhere, that's when raven woke up because I screamed out in agony. "DANTE" he yelled. He then grabbed my sword, it changed into a dagger that's very good for paralizing strong demon's like mundus. When raven stabbed him, mundus drop me on the floor. My vision was blurry, I couldn't move, or speak. Raven then picked me up on his back and ran out of the room. Then everthing went black.

Raven Pov

As I was running my wound reopened, but I really didn't care about that because in about 5 minutes mundus would be right behind us and dante's life is on the line. I was running down the hallway when I saw some one "Hey are you guys ok you don't look good" he said. "I don't have time to chat got to run, also who the heck are you". "If your looking for a way out of limbo I can help, ya know" "REALLY" I yelled. "yeah I'll help you guys out" "Thanks so much we really need to get out of here". Dante was getting worse by the minute, and I needed to help him fast I really didn't trust him, but I needed all the help I could find. He put both of his hands on the wall and started chanting something in a different language and the wall opened into a portal. Then I heard Mundus's voice down the hallway, "Dante you can't hide" "GO IN THE PORTAL ALREADY" the guy yelled. Both of us ran into the portal and appeared on the roof of the building I fell on my knees and started crying. "That was fucking scary, I was sure we would have **both **died in there". I got up wiped the tears from my face and turned to the guy "Thank you so much for saving us, and whats your name" "You are very welcome and my name is Alistair connors I'm a half demon, nice to meet you" Alistair said "Nice to meet you too". Then Dante muttered "kat" I had totally forgotten he was on my back from all the excitement. "You want to come with us I have to hurry up and treat dante's wound" "Sure I could help you with his wound iam good in the medical field". When we had arrived at our hideout Dante was really pale and barely had a pulse. I put him on one of the tables. I took off dantes t-shirt so Alistair could start whatever he was going to do to keep dante alive. Alistair took out all of his medical tools and just when he was going to use his tool, Dante opened his eyes, then started yelling and screaming and moving all over the place. "HOLD HIM DOWN" he yelled. I ran towards Dante and held down both of his hands, and has Alistair's small knife touched his wound, he yelled even louder and started crying [probally from all the pain]. I had never heard him yell like that in so much pain. It sadden me because now our family has broken up. Kat's kidnapped, Dante has a slim chance of living through this, and then their's me, the weakly, the guy how couldn't do anything to save his family from spreading out like this. Soon Dante calmed down, but didn't say anything, sometimes his face would flinch with pain or his face would be totally warped with intense pain. When Alistair was done, he wraped up Dante's wound and carefully moved him to the futton across from the table, I put a pillow under his head, he had a really bad fever, and was freezing. So I wraped him in a blanket. Then I turned towards Alistair, "Thank you so much for saving him, Iam very grateful" I said. "You don't have to be so formal" "Sorry" I said "It's ok, it's my job as a docter to protect and heal people's wounds" "Dante's like a big brother to me and I would do anything to protect him". "You really do act like family" "Yeah it's all we have we don't trust anyone, who tries to mess up our family" I said. Alistair just smiled at me with a huge smile, I could tell he had kindnes in his eyes after all he did just save Dante, now we must save Kat. A couple of hours later Dante woke up I ran to him and hugged him "I'm so glad your ok" I said while. When Alistair entered the room from being outside to get some fresh air. Dante's eye's widened with anger, Dante shoved me away lightly and in an instance's Dante's hand's were at Alistair's thoart while he was pushed up againist the wall, Alistair was gasping for air. "DANTE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING". He then yelled at me to "SHUT THE HELL UP" I was shocked, he never yelled at me like that. "VERGIL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Dante yelled loudly while contiuning to dig his fingers his in thoart he was trembleing in anger, but why ? and who the hell is Vergil anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Demon's chain

chapter 4: Hate always come's with regret

Dante pov

My body was trembling with anger. After so many years Vergil decides to bring his dead beat ass over here while he lives a great life with money and me living my life on the street with nothing then the gum sticking to the bottom for my shoe. He deicides to bring HIS FUCKING DEAD BEAT ASS AFTER LEAVING ME WITH A LIFE OF TOURTURE WHILE HE LIVES A FUCKING LIFE FULL OF GLORY. "Dante let him go why are you doing this, he saved your live" Raven yelled at me. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS FUCKING BASTARD HE'S MY BROTHER VERGIL AND I FUCKING HATE HIM TO THE VERY LAST HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I HATE HIM!" I yelled with anger in my voice. Raven looked at me shocked to here me in that voice, but I couldn't help it I just hate Vergil for doing what he did to me, and he's my **own** brother.

Raven pov

The hair on my back stood up I have never seen Dante so angery at just one person, it scared me. I never even knew he had a brother, so his real name was Vergil guess you can't trust everybody in this world right, but what would his brother do to him to make him so angery. I couldn't help it even though it looks like Vergil did some bad stuff to Dante back then, he still saved us and Dante, so I couldn't bare watching Dante suck the life out of him, so I ran towards Dante. Trying to pull his arm to get off Vergil. " DANTE LET GO YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM" I yelled at him. The next thing I see, is Dante crying and letting go of Vergil, he fell on the floor with his back sliding on the floor his neck was a deep purple and he started coughing up blood, I tried to help him, but he pushed me aside. "Mom always told us that with hate come's regret, but I guess I never listened did I cause I hate my own brother out of people" Dante said between sobs. I had never seen him so sad and angery, he looked so sad it made me start to cry. Then Dante fell on his knee's and put his hands up to his face "Mother always told us that with hate comes regret so why, why, WHY GOD DAMMNIT. Why me, why do I have to hate the close's thing to family I got, SO WHY VERGIL, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME HATE YOU SO MUCH" Dante said "CAUSE IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT BY MUNDUS, YOU WOULD HAVE SUFFERED MUCH WORSE THAN YOU DID ALL THOSE YEARS, I did that to protect you because I'am your brother and I love you". "I don't get it I'am so confused WHY" Dante said "Of cousre you wouldn't get it now, but you will soon" Vergil said. He then got up to Dante and hugged him "WAIT WHA... DON'T TOUCH ME I DON'T GET IT STOP" Dante yelled in confusion, but Vergil still contiuned to hug him "Dante there wouldn't be anything more important than you, I love you and always have, mom did always say that with hate comes with regret, but you never hated me you just didn't know what to think" vergil said while stroking his hair to calm him down, then Dante hugged him back "I guess your right vergil, I always listened to what mom said and I love you too bro" Dante said. A huge smile appered on his face. I then felt an intense pain on my side and noticed that I forgot about my wound, I then fell on the ground and everything went black.


End file.
